happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EctoplasmicCat/So it's been three years since I've been on this wiki
Minus small interactions and checking in on occassion. If you don't know who I am, I'm this bitch right here and the creator of the formerly popular characters Clesta and Wolfle. I miss them a lot. So many memories with the both of them. They still exist but not really at the same time?? IDK. BEFORE YOU COMMENT ON HOW I'M A BIG MEANIE BEANIE (you know who you are), my abusers from the past are pretty much gone from here which I'm happy about. I guess you can say I feel a lot more comfortable? Considering I'm writing this blog right now. So here's the deal I have right now. I'm currently 17. The last time I edited a character here was back in 2016 where I was 14. I was dumb when I was 14 because I was having trouble with anxiety and depression and I specifically never really got help until around last year (also the same year where I started listening to Korn lol). Now I'm on my meds, I'm less prone to being...the old me, I guess. The old me would snap easily and I'd hold grudges easily. Now I'm pretty much "stable" since I've been taking meds and I'm in therapy. I'm still sorry for the way I acted in the past, but ya know, it's been like 3 years, right? Hopefully you all would forgive me for being so fucking STUPID. Basically what I'm saying is: I'm pretty much over the trauma on what happened here. No, I'm not being edgy, some incidents being here with my abusers legit fucked up my mental state and made me afraid to talk to people. My friends know who they are lol. I still won't edit here as much because at the same time, going on HTFF gives me terrible memories of my past abusers (not naming names for obvious reasons). I'm not really interested in HTF before, in fact I'm working on my own series on my dA (which I can't link right now because my school blocks it lol). Not to mention a few of my friends are here so. Yeah. This wiki stills sucks but I might just pop in and edit my old characters here. They've gone through A LOT since then. Also you guys can finally use them again, but they'll be NFP. I actually want permission for my characters go be used. Don't be afraid, I won't bite. You all know about CozyForest so I'm just really gonna hide it anymore. It already got leaked so whatever. My friends on CozyForest are probably gonna stay there for multiple reasons, but for me I'm just gonna be here to edit my characters once in a while. That's all. No. I'm not gonna be a "spy". This is a public wiki so I'm not "spying" on anybody. The only characters I want undeleted are Clesta and Wolfle. Those were my two most popular characters so yeah. You don't need to grant my adminship again. Maybe I'll pop up in the chat a few times. I still "hate" this wiki but. I just stopped caring at this point. TLDR: Undelete two of my best girls and the feud between HTFF and CozyForest is fuckin dumb lol please don't scream at meeee. Category:Blog posts